


Someone Must

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Background Character Death, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Khazad October on Tumblr, One Shot, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which someone must be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Must

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small attempt to understand Dain's character some more and written for Khazad October on tumblr.

The battle for their centuries lost Kingdom is over and he sits on a rock, staring at shaking hands that been holding a war hammer and beheading Orcs not moments ago. Trying to ignore that he’s also one foot shorter now.

Also trying to ignore the sluggishly bleeding wound along his forehead that starts at the line of his hair and ends at the beginning of his nose. Damn thing itches it does.

The healers are preparing to attach some sort of metal… contraption to the end of his leg with the idea that he can walk on two legs once more.

It’s his first battle and somehow he’s managed to survive it where he can see that many of his brethren have not. It won’t probably won’t be the last one he has to take part in either. 

He wonders what was happened with Thorin and his family. Had they survived it as well? His ears had heard Cousin Frerin had been it and wondered vaguely how the younger lad had held up with it.

His parents however… they’re dead at the hands of the Orc Army and he’s the one who will be taking his father’s place as King of the Iron Hills. That’s what the remaining Council has told him, he must do. Inside his heart, in the deepest part of it he cries and wishes for his strong father.

It is what he has been groomed for much of his life, they whisper to his ears.

Someone must lead the people.

That someone must be him as there is no one else.

Agony takes hold of him as the healers begin to cut once more and attach their metal contraption to his wounded leg.

Only after he awakens from their surgery on his leg, does he hazily learn what his Cousin lost to this battlefield.

0

He does not want this.

The Lonely Mountain stands tall before the still smoking battlefield. Erebor stands before him, a gutted and now smoking ruin of what she had once been.

His Cousin, her newest King and his heirs lie dead along the cold battlefield.

So are the direct enemies of their line.

There is still a line of succession among the Company that had followed his Cousin here, but none of them want the dusty throne that Thorin had so recently sat upon. And he doubts in his heart that Dís will want anything to do with the place that has so quickly taken her remaining family from her, let alone rule the mountain as its new Queen.

The great, stupid arse of a Dwarf.

He doesn’t want to rule two mountain kingdoms. There’s enough to do with just the one Kingdom.

Yet someone must.

Someone must rule and pick up the pieces.

That is what the Elders with gleaming eyes for the treasure whisper to his ears as they quickly form their own little Council so graciously for him. Gold loving fools that they are.

Though fools they maybe, he knows that they are right.

Someone must rule over Erebor.

Someone must lead her people.

Someone must make nicey-nice with her neighbors.

As much as he hates it that someone must again be him.

It should have been Thorin as King Under The Mountain with his heirs in place to follow him in the event of his death, but instead it will be him and then his own son and heir after him.


End file.
